Candlelight
by Not a Shorty
Summary: Ed loses Alphonse and can't seem to remember how it happened. The memory plays so many times, but he can never seem to realize that it's true. What'll happen?


_**Candlelight**_

_By Nina Elric_

* * *

_**Candlelight - Prologue**_

Light lined the mountain view as the sun was just beginning to rise. The shadows of clouds showed before the sunrise and gave decoration to the beautiful view. It was 6:47 A.M. and Edward Elric had just awoken.

"Huh?" He seemed to be still tired, for he had just only waked up. "Where…where am…I?" _Where was he?_ How awkward, it seemed that the "Fullmetal" alchemist could not remember what had happened to him before the night had arrived, nor how he even got to the position he was in.

* * *

_**An unmemorable event that had happened…**_

_Ed walked cautiously through the streets of Central. It was getting late, but Ed didn't seem to notice. When he finally walked underneath a street lamp, it flickered on as well as the many others lining the streets. _

"_Huh? Oh…it's getting late…" Ed had many thoughts on his mind, and so, he didn't feel like burdening those around him. So he traveled into the city, more so, thinking about him… _

_His brother…_

_How could he fail? Failure. One thing Ed hated about himself. He was a failure. Or so he called himself that. But he wasn't. He was only depressed. He had only failed to keep that blood rune safe. But now, after trying to revive him once more…_

_Ed looked up at the night sky. It was beautiful. As Ed walked, he looked up in front him. A sign caught his attention, though and he read it in his mind. 'Johnny McCoy's Bar and Grill? A bar…' He walked inside. Large built and pumped up men sat at the bar, holding large glasses of liquor or any other source of alcohol. Ed stood there, then began to walk in, unaware of the young woman covering herself with a sheet. _

"_Um…" Ed started. "Can I get a drink?" He asked cautiously. _

"_Hmm? Sure, why not?" An older man said looking at the small teenager. The man held a glass and a wash rag, wiping down the glass and the counter. He set down the glass and walked over to a cupboard, opening it and pulling out a few bottles. "What would you like?" He asked, calmly, trying not to startle the broken boy._

"_Hm? Oh, anything's fine…" He said, dazing back off into his depressed self. The man shrugged and randomly picked up one of the many bottles sitting before the two. Ed didn't bother to look up to see what he poured, he only just sat there, depressed. _

"_Here ya go son, fresh from the bottle." Ed placed his right hand on the glass cup and lifted it slowly to his mouth._

"_Thanks, sir…" Ed said, before sipping the disgusting liquid. It was vodka. Something Ed didn't have an acquired taste for. But at the moment, he didn't really give a damn whether he did or not. He was too in a haze to even notice what he was drinking. He was too depressed. _

_Depression._

_That's what Alphonse had always felt. Depressed. Now, Ed knew exactly how Al had felt before he was…_

"_DAMN YOU!" Ed shouted, throwing the cup at the wall, the vodka splattering everywhere. "How could this happen to me? HOW?" Ed said, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and pounded on the counter. The whole building went completely silent as eye stared at him with frightening expressions. Ed only shielded his eyes to avoid the looks that people gave him. "I'm…sorry…" Ed apologized slowly, getting up and walking out of the building._

_He went outside with nothing more than stares pointing at his direction. All Ed did was look down at his feet, with his back bent a little forward and his hands in his pockets. Tears were escaping his eyes by this point and all Ed did was wipe them away as he came to a bench, and he sat down. He was on a bridge. The street lights loomed over the sides of it and all the streets, too. Giving off the light needed to see, the just stayed there perched._

_Finally, another figure approached him. As Ed sat, the figure was of a woman. Lust. _

"_Huh?" Ed said looking up. But soon after, he felt shocking pain shoot through his body. Through his heart. He had just been stabbed. "Lust. How…why…did you…Ughhh…" Ed said as he fell limp. Lust picked up the boy and another figure slowly began to approach as well. _

"_Let's go Gluttony. We got everything we need…"_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: **So, my firends and fans, how was it? I just thought of it when I heard the weather man say that the land was being filled with light and color and that the clouds were the only decorations in the sky. Wow...isn't that weird how ideas come from such simple things such as what a person says? _

_But on the other hand,_ _it was harder to think up the plot. I'm not good at continuing stories, but I KNOW that this one will for sure be conitnued..._

_Naruto:-shouts happily- Yeah! Believe it!_

_Authoress: -appears a little angered-Naruto, go to your own stories, you do not belong here!_

_Naruto: Awww...but it's so much cooler here than where I go! -lowers his head and sobs-_


End file.
